narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inodai Yamanaka
Inodai Yamanaka, medic ninja and uncle of Ino. A member of Konohagure's Yamanaka Clan, he is the sensei of Team 12 . He is one of the sensei of the rookies of Naruto. He was trained under Yuki Nagi and then Kō Hayabusa. He is also a member Iwagakure's Senmatsu clan. He possesses the Hōkai O Niku release. Background He is Yamanaka Inoichi 's younger brother. His overbearing father dotted more over Inoichi, the older one, so his mother took it upon herself to make Inodai a stronger person, for she too was a rather shy person. Inodai learned to trust and love his mother more than anyone else in the world, besides Inoichi whom he idolised. It is also said that he had a second sibling, but they were deceased and Inodai doesn't like bringing the subject up. He grew up with his brother, and was often bullied for his feminin face and hair, so he was very quiet and secluded in the academy. The bullies would call him "Kunoichi slut", this made him very timid. He greatly resembled a woman, this resulted in Might Guy asking him out on a date, but Inodai declined as politely as he could and told him he was a boy. He actually became friends with Izumo and Kotetsu, but they didn't become very close. He was also good friends with Umino Iruka Umino . But his most significant friends were Riko, Saigo Kaminaga, Makoto, and Yoruha Shin , the five remain friends for the rest of their lives. They saved him from some bullies and became his life friends.He soon saw Riko as a sister figure, and considered her his best friend. He graduated the academy at age 9, and was placed in a team with Riko and Saigo, and Yuki Nagi as their sensei. They did the Bell Chalenge, in which Inodai gets tied to a post. He also seemed to be the weakest of the team. Due to his lack of skills, no family member wanted, and his mother couldn't, to train his Yamanaka still, until Inoichi found time to help him. He took part in the Chuunin exams with his two team mates. He uses his Body Switch Technique Mind Body Switch Technique against his first opponent and won. He, however fails the next part and is sent to hospital for some time with two broken legs and a fractured wrist. His sensei Yuki explains to him that he only one the first part of the exam due to the fact that his opponent didn't have a strong will and Inodai made him give up the fight. She tells him that he wasn't ready to be a Chunin yet, but tells him he'll be there soon to cheer him up. As he grew up, he became more attracted to men than women. He also developped his abilities, especialy his Yamanaka abilities, but due to his high amount of chakra, it proved to be difficult to use. He was often known as the "Runt" of the Yamanaka clan. He is sent with his team mates, Yoruha and Makoto on a spying mission in a cave. Inodai was the only genin of the team, and he got captured. He was kept hostage, tied to the ceiling over positioned spears. He unties himself, and gets impaled by one spear though his stomach, but he was still able to get away and get back to his team mates, but by then he was bleeding severely and was on the brink of dying. They are saved by Yuki Nagi and a ninja dog named Ko Hayabusa who healed him. He was put under Hayabusa's care, given his own apartment and lived alone with the dog. Hayabusa taught Inodai about medical ninjutsu, as well as altering his body to give him more advantages in battle, and taught him how to use his hair as a dog's tail and extra arms, and thus Inodai grew his hair long. Post-War During the Attack of the Nine tails, Inodai and his peers were barred from joining the other jounin in defending the village for safety reasons. This was the first time in two years he'd seen Riko, Makoto, Saigo and Yoruha, because of his training he never got to see his old friends or team mates. He grows up into a fine ninja, and becomes a full fledged jonin and a very capable medic ninja. On a mission, Hayabusa is injured and believed to be dead, leaving Inodai shattered. He doesn't know what to do anymore with his life, and shuts himself away completely from others. However, Hayabusa was not dead but in a coma, but since his chances of survival were low no-one told Inodai. He is found by now adult Riko Saigo and Makoto, crying in front of his master's grave that he made himself, but he didn't know no body was inside. His old friends take him under their wings and help him reconstruct his life and get back on track. Riko was a sister figure to him the whole time. Inodai is reunited with his family after such a long time, and is shocked to find out he had two nieces! Ino and Bara. He is also very happy to find his brother and mother again, and hopes to make his father proud with his achievements. He still grieved over Hayabusa, but knows he has to keep living and goes back to being a ninja. He shows to be very patient and a good teacher, but refused all proposals to become a sensei. He contemplated joining the ANBU, but finaly decided to further his ninjutsu skills and kekkai genkai. He trains it with his mother Miharu and at first he is appalled by it,but he soon learns to master it. he becomes more calm and cared less about how people thought of him.He grows his hair longer and it reaches past his knees in no time. He worked in the academy for some time teaching sensory jutsu on Mondays and Fridays, and so he became friends with many of the teachers there. Due to his lack of a back-bone, his classes were always badly behaved, namely Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki , Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka , Akimichi Choji Akimichi , Nara Shikamaru Nara , Hitomi Toho Shuzoko , Hakuro Hyuga and Sukuno Nagi . This led him to quit his job. His sensei Yuki fell pregnant for triplets before the Kyuubi attack, so Inodai Saigo and Riko were promised they'd each teach one when they became sensei themselves. They also had the inevitable task of babysitting them. He also got a new baby cousin named Fumihiko Yamanaka, whom he spend quite a lot of time babysitting, and was one of the few people he shy cousin opened up to. Once he turned 26, he finaly gave in a accepted to teach young ninja, and he is said to be the second youngest sensei in Konoha. He was given Hitomi Shuzoko, Sukuno Nagi and Hakuro Hyuga as students, at first he disliked them due to their behaviour back in the academy, especially Hitomi with her love for pranks, but learns to like them and treat them as his own childen. It is noted that he likes to spoil his nieces, up to a point where it annoys his brother. He grows to like men once he turns jounin, and grows a crush on Yoruha Shin . He then starts to care more about his looks, especialy if team 12 and 15 work together. Personality As a child, he was very shy and timid due to bullying, he was also very quiet and secretive. Growing up he became more calm and observant. He shows to like studying and training. He is also very patient and level headed. He finds it hard to enter large groups of people and is rather frightened by Tsunade. He shows easily emotion, and is a very emotional person. He also has a fanboy nature to him. He squees and shakes his head with his hands on his cheeks often, if he flirted with by Yoruha, or if he is told that his team and Yoruha's would be working together. He also has a great adoration for his older brother, and often get discouraged if he doesn't reach his father's expectation. Inodai is also prone to speaking his mind without properly thinking, which leads to some very awkward and embarassingg situations that are difficult to get out of. He is easy to take advantage of, but keeps his wits about him while fighting. Despite his flaws, he is a very kind and caring person, he inherited generosity from his mother, and bravery from his father. He knows what he's good at but he's insequre, and he worries about other people's opinions about, so he tries to be kind and respectful to everyone so that if someone does have an opinion about him, it's a good one. He is wishy washy and he knows that, everyone does, but what not many know is that he does have a temper. It takes a lot to make him angry, but if someone says one wrong thing about Hayabusa, insults his hair or something close to him, he is liable to snap and start strangling the other person with his hair, but soon realises what he's doing and stops before things get too far. His friends like to joke that he has O.F.D. (Obsessive Fanboy Disorder) which he gets rather annoyed about. His friends (namely Riko and Makoto) have a habit of patting his head because of his short stature and innocent face, much like how older siblings treat their younger brother. He is a good cook, and loves a good bargain and getting things cheaper. He is also noted to have a sweet tooth, always having something sweet in his apartment, he likes cooking and is crazy about keeping his apartment clean, surely inherited by Hayabusa who constantly made sure everything was clean. And thus he keeps his house clean and neat in homage to him. Appearance He has pale skin, somewhat attractive but feminin face with pale green eyes. He has long pale blond hair tied in a low pony tail with a white hair tie, reaching below his knees. He doesn't like his hair this length, but he keeps it due to his jutsu that require his hair. In battle, when not using it, he ties his hair in a long braid. He wears the jounin vest (A lighter shade of green than the norm) over a white, short sleeved t-shirt with the typical trousers and shinobi sandals. His Hitai-ate is on his forehead. He is noted to be very short in height, being the shortest of all the Naruto sensei, male and female included.He got most of his looks from his mother Miharu, such as his eyes and hair colour. When he was younger, his hair was much shorter and less well kept. He wore a light green hoodie with red zips over a torso fishnet. He sported the normal shoes and shuriken pack with dark grey shorts with pockets. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck. He looked like a girl, this led to bullying and the nick name Kunoichi Slut. As a Chunin, he wore similar clothes to his Genin days. He kept his green hoodie with red zips and his hitai ate around his neck, but he changed the trousers to navy blue ones with bandages around his ankles. His hand was longer too, reaching past his shoulders. Furthermore, Inodai has stitches and scars on his body. He has a scar on his stomach and on his back, where a spear impaled him on a mission back when he was a genin. Furthermore he has blue skin on his right side and partly on his ribs, under the skin is a chemical Hayabusa put in him to ask as a panic attack solution, on the side he has stitches where his skin was put back together. He also has a scar on his left hip from a cut and burn from another mission. Spin-Off designs GenderBended Inodai has a brief moment where he and his three students try out the Sexy No Jutsu, but trying to be as accurate as possible to their gender bended selves. As a result, Inodai turns into a very short woman with long blond hair in two low pigtails reaching past her knees. She has a young face with long eyelashes and wears the same clothing to male!Inodai. But she also has a very large chest, a little under the size of Tsunade's, which female!Inodai is very embarrassed about. Casual Inodai wears a pair of dark blue trousers and a warm grey high neck top, and replaces his white hair tie with a light green one. The Last Naruto Movie Inodai wears the new Konoha flak jacket in the Last, only a lighter shade of green. He keeps his white high neck t-shirt underneath. He sports the blue trousers, but changes his brown sandals to the black boots. He new wears his forehead protector on his belt. He now always ties his hair in a braid, and like Sakura his hair bangs are less sharp on his head. Naruto Gakuen Inodai is a teacher in the AU Naruto Story taking place in a high school, and also in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth. He wears a pale green shirt under a dark grey jacket, and dark grey trousers. He sometimes wears glasses while teaching too. Formal Attire Riko convinced Inodai, Saigo, Yoruha and Makoto to get suits and tuxedos as proper formal wear. Inodai wore a black coat, dark blue tie and pants at first, but Riko changes it's colours to white jacket and pants, light blue or white shirt and pale green tie. Abilities He uses possession techniques like his brother and niece. He is proved to have a great amount of chakra, much more than most of the others of his generation. He also uses plenty of taijutsu, so can relate to Hitomi and Hakuro about that a lot. He is skilled in medical jutsu and often works with Tsunade, Sakura and Ino. He helps Ino with her medical and possession Jutsu during the time skip. Status Inodai uses Yamanaka clan jutsu, like his brother and niece. The first of these jutsus he uses is the Body Switch Technique Mind Body Switch Technique that he used during the Chunin exams. It is noted that he is much weaker than Inoichi and has a rather weak body, as well as short stature. Ninjustu Inodai uses his clan's techniques, making his strong point his ninjutsu. His body becomes very vulrebal when using the Mind Contol Jutsu. He is known for being able to use the mind possesion techniques on animals as well as people. Medical Ninjutsu Inodai learns Medical Ninjutsu with a dog sensei named Ko Hayabusa . As a child he had good chakra control, and he soon mastered the technique, as well as teach some skills to Ino. Although, his skills have not been explored in depth, Inodai has been known to be able to diagnose very severe attacks. He is later placed in the medical division during the Fourth Great Shinobi War for this trait. However, he never managed to master poison for a long time, only after his master's death he began to get better, but stopped, and he refused to learn medical ninjutsu from anyone else. He is skilled in making herbal remedies and medicines, which proved to be useful while he worked at the academy because he'd often look after students who had hurt themselves playing. His sensei Hayabusa was a ninken, and he used his front paws and tail to perform healing. Both at the same time. Hayabusa had a strong beleif that Inodai could do that too using his hair, but he never managed to teach him. Inodai learns how years later once his hair is much longer. He could send chakra down his long hair and use it to cure two people at once. Taijutsu Although not much is known about his Taijutsu, he has proved that he can handle himself well in a fight without using his Ninjutsu, this trait he might have learned from his student Hitomi. Though he is a support ninja aswel as a medical one, he won't hesitate to fight head on his opponent. As a genin he never used any taijutsu, and was against all forms of physical violence of the sort. His master Hayabusa makes him realise the importance of it, and he learns more about Taijutsu. Summoning Abilities For a short time, Inodai had a ninja dog summon. He had sworn an oath in blood to his sensei Ko Hayabusa. However, this techinique could also work against him because Hayabusa could also use the summon jutsu on Inodai. Hayabusa was a Yamanaka clan dog, and his medical jutsu could rival with that of Sakura. But, Hayabusa dies shortly before the Naruto Series begins in Pre-Shippuden. Chakra Control Ever since the academy, Inodai has been very skilled at precise chakra control, even better than Shippuden Sakura's. Many people recognized him for that talent and his sensei knew that Inodai possessed a great amount of chakra, far more than his two team mates. He later used this ability for his Medical Ninjutsu. His skills became so good that he found a way to fuse his long hair with chakra. Doing this, he could use his hair as a third arm and hand, used for attack and medical ninjutsu. He learned to control his chakra pony-tail like it was a real hand and often weilded a kunai with it, and use it as rope to tie up ennemies before another ninja could interogate them. Body Alteration Throughout his time with Hayabusa, he eventually agree to have his body altered to enhance his shinobi abilities. He was prone to panic attacks, thus breaking his consentration, so Hayabusa installed patches of liquid in his sides, that would calm his panic attacks. Also, he was given over 100 shots of animal genes to enhance different things. Ninken genes and Neko genes were both given to enhance his sence of smell and awereness, so that he can sence chakra much better than others, besides cats. Hōkai O Niku Inodai was the only one of three siblings who inherited their mother's blood line limit, the flesh disintegration technique. Inodai is taught it by his mother. He uses his chakra to gently tear at the opponent's desired flesh, and then clenching his chakra for just a moment, causing the flesh to explode or disintegrate. However, Inodai also inherited the "curse" of this terrible technique. While he can cause someone's flesh to explode or disintegrate, it has a side effect on himself. If he uses the technique a lot, it will cause tearing in his muscles. This has happened to Inodai on a few occasions, each time he was rushed to the hospital as fast as possible. Releases Earth Release Explosion Release Flesh Release (combination of Earth and Explosion Release) Yin Release Yang Release Part 1 Introduction Arc He is first introduced before the Chunin exams with his two old team mates. After Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi recommend their squads for the exams, the trio do the same. Inodai tries to reason with an angered Iruka before Kakashi cuts him off to talk to Iruka. When Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha insults Sukuno Nagi and his two brothers, the three attack him but Inodai Riko and Saigo step in and stop from before they can even touch him. They then introduce themselves before taking their leave. Inodai later speaks to Kakashi in chapter 71 about Ino, where it is reveiled that he is her uncle and that he showed her a few techiniques for the exams. During Hitomi's first fight against Chīsana, he noted that Hitomi was almost constantly using Taijutsu instead of her Bukijutsu. He seemed very pleased when Hitomi and Sukuno both passed their first fights, and had a sad smile when Hakuro and did his best to try and comfort his student. During Hitomi's second fight against Kitomi, he is sitting beside Anra, Kitomi's sensei. The two are very surprised when the twins both decide to use their summoning jutsu, and talk to each other about the Toho clan's abilities. When Neji Hyuga was sent into a blind rage and tried to kill Hinata, Inodai helped stop him with Guy Kakashi Kurenai and Hayate. He and his team are later sent on a mission to help Hitomi's father transport Sake, and they pass by Naruto and Jiraya. Jiraya explains to them about Tsunade, and Inodai comments that he would prefer Yondaime to her. Invasion Of Konoha Arc. Inodai is not shown during this time, only present at the funeral where he places his hand on Ino's shoulder, but says nothing but has a grieved expression present on his face. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc Inodai is seen fighting beside Izumo and Kotetsu to protect Konoha, and is worrying about his niece's safety, and uses his Possession jutsu to protect Izumo from an enemy water attack. But he is not seen for a long time during this Arc. He can later be seen attending Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as the new Hokage, along with several other villagers. After Sasuke and Sawaii leave Konoha, team 12 decide to divise and train seperatly. Ino tells Naruto Sakura and Sai that she trained with him during the time-skip, and states that he was often in the clouds, thinking of something or someone else. Sakura and Ino ask him who or what it was later, but he refuses to tell them. In a Part 1 filler episode Inodai is shown baby sitting his younger cousin Fumihiko Yamanaka who was three at the time. He knew that the child was rather badly behaved, he was never bothered by him and just played with him like normal. During the timeskip He trains with his niece during the time that Naruto had departed from Konoha. He often saw two of his students, Hakuro and Sukuno, but never Hitomi. He often seemed distracted during the training lessons, but none the less helped Ino improve. Part 2 Kazekage Rescue Arc Inodai was sent away on a mission during this time, but all he wanted to do was stay in Konoha because his cousin Fumie was very ill and on the verge of dying. He makes him home too late, she had wasted away to nothing. He takes care of Fumihiko while Santa got his life back together. Sasuke And Sai Arc Inodai is reunited with his students after Team Kakashi and Team Guy return from Suna. He looks increadibly shocked at the growth of his students and tests them with the two bells they have to retreive from him. He notes to have more difficulty keep track of the three of them than before, and looks very impressed at what they could do. He is told by Ino that Sai called her beautiful, he seems rather taken back by this and asks her if she was ready to have a boyfriend. Suku-Yume Alliance Arc Inodai is one of the more present characters in the arc. He starts right at the start where Team 12 and Team 6 meet each other to send off Sukuno and Yume to their mission, and he is the jounin that was chosen to go too. He spends his time during the arc being the brains and support of the group, rather than be the main fighter like someone like Kakashi. He understands that this mission was made to see if the two different shinobi could work together without anyone intervention or forcing it at them. He does get harassed a lot by the body guards of the Princess Ryukaa Miuuka because of how he looked and his timid personality, and it did become sexual harassment after some time, and Inodai, despite being a kind hearted man, took action and used his chakra infused hair to chocked one (not kill) to let him know that he wasn't comfortable. He takes part in almost every fight, and fights alongside Sukuno and Yume against Atsumichi, the main antagonist. He heals the injured group before they leave, but skips a few of the guards out of spite. Sukaku and Mi Arc Inodai's team were assigned to protect a young girl named Mi Izumi from the Village Hidden in the Stars, who was said have the One Tail inside of her. He let her stay in his house, and she'd often forget about him and critizedd him when he tried to be hospital, and snapped at him a number of times. On teirr way back, they were met by Itachi, and Inodai bravely takes him on to try and protect his students and Mi. Itachi quickly beats Inodai, and he suffers damage to the head. He talks to the Solkage when they take Mi back, despite his head injuries, and they remained there for a while before returning back. Three Tails Arc Invasion Of Pein Arc After Jiraya's death, Inodai assists Sakura and Shikamaru to try and figure out the coded message on Fukasaku's back. But he is later send away by Tsunade to help in the hospital to care for a patient whom had just woken up from a coma. He does as he is told and goes, and finds to his shock his old sensei Hayabusa. He is at first very tearful about it, but is scolded by Hayabusa for being a cry-baby. Inodai, along with Hitomi, Hayabusa and Ino, were saved by one of Tsunade's summons when Konoha was destroyed by Pein. He helps Sakura and Sawaii heal Hinata after almost loosing her life to save Naruto and watches as a defeated Pein revives all those who died during his attack. When Naruto returns to Konoha return to Konoha, Inodai is seen standing beside Yoruha, seemingly blushing. He latter shakes Naruto's hand and thanks him for saving the village. Konoha History Arc Inodai barely appears during this time, but has a filler episode. He, Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma and Yoruha spend some time at a hot spring. While in it, Kakashi comments on Inodai, saying that he "Really was a man after all", Inodai looked very offened by this, but his anger dissapears when Yoruha flirts with him and compliments his body. His reaction to this is taking his small towel from his head and burrying his flushed face in it and scream slightly into it, forgetting that others were around. Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage surprised Inodai and his team. He also seemed rather surprised that Danzo had ordered to kill Sasuke and remember that Ino crushed on him. These words pass through his mind "Poor Ino-chan, wasn't Sasuke-kun her crush, I would hate it if my crush had been sentenced to death..." His face then heats up and he lightly punched a table in front of him, saying that he shouldn't be thinking of that. Chikara Arc Adventures At Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Inodai's students take part in the war without hesitation, but Inodai hesitates. His cousin Santa was taking part in the war, leaving his son Fumihiko behind. Inodai didn't want his little cousin to be left alone so for a while he stays away from the Shinobi World War to stay and look after Fumihiko. But soon the guilt of it all got to him. He knew in his heart that he had to help the Allied Shinobi forces however he could, but he also knew that he had to be there for Fumihiko. His little cousin cousin convinces him that he should go, and Inodai leaves to take part in the war. He was placed in the Fifth Division, then went to work beside Hayabusa and Sakura at the medical wings. There he works hard, healing as many people as he could. He eventually takes care of Yuki, Riko and Saigo while a white Zetsu is hiding in the camp. The team was given the job to detect him, but they are eventually beaten to it by Sakura, who gets the Zetsu first. Ten Tails Revival Arc He stayed in the medical wings throughout the war. He is present to protect it and became very surprised when he saw lots of old ninja he once knew. He doesn't seem fased that Sasuke had returned, but shows that he is happy for Naruto Sakura and Sawaii, three who were very close to him. He uses his chakra to help Ino while she takes control of Obito, he later also aids her in connecting to the five Kage. He is sent with Yoruha were sent to where the Intelligence Division was, but they were forced to stop. The Ten Tailed Beast destroyed the divisonn, killing everyone in it, only Inodai and Yoruha were spared due to their distance. Inodai watches in horror at the sight before him, and screams his brother's name tearfully. Yoruha tries to comfort him, and the two finally admit their feelings for the other. Final Arc Inodai and Yoruha returned to the battlefeild and they protect Guy Tenten and Rock Lee by the falling Kohaku No Jõhei and Benihisago that was discarded by Madara, and Inodai healed the three while they were unconscious. He is reunited with Riko and Saigo and the three, along with Yuki, do everything in their power to help. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, Inodai too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, he dreamed that he was married to Yoruha, Inoichi was still alive and he was receiving a pat on the back from his father, finally proud of him, with Hayabusa wagging his tail by his side, and Ino giving him a hug. After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Inodai along with everyone was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Senmatsu clan legacy Arc Inodai and a team of ten Shinobi are sent to spy on the Senmatsu clan of Iwagakure because of suspicious behaviour, and Inodai gives everyone advice and safety armour to protect themselves. Inodai lets himself get captures so that he could get inside information easily then escape. But while there he discovers the truth about his heritage. He is the grandson of Gyokuro Senmatsu, the head of the Senmatsu clan. He is welcomed into the clan with open arms, but he soon discovers that his team was also captured and locked up. He finds out that it was the Senmatsu clan whom had wiped out so many clans. The Kaminaga clan, the Shin clan, the Hitomi clan etc... Inodai has to make the choice, be loyal to Konohagure and his lifelong friends or the Senmatsu clan? Inodai, with the help of his aunt Kavato, breaks his team out of their prison cells, but Makoto runs away, appearing to have abandoned them. The team fights the clan, and Makoto returns with backup ninja. They fight until Inodai gets to Gyokuro, and everything stops. Due to shock, Gyokuro gets a heart attack, so Inodai tries to heal him but to no avail. Inodai is given the place of clan leader, which he wants to refuse. He gives the place to his aunt Kavato until he has his old child to become the new leader. Epiloge Years later, Inodai had become the new head of the Yamanaka clan, wearing a similar version of Inoichi's haori, only light green instead of red. He keeps his young appearance, but he begins to have some age marking near his eyes and mouth, but only slightly. He is seen walking alongside Yoruha, the two appear to be now married, followed by a very old Hayabusa. His personality seems to have changed a little, for he no longer stuttered or acted very shy, talking to Yoruha about Inojin and how much he looks like his mother and how proud he is of Ino. Hayabusa stops, and Inodai stops with him, while Yoruha leaves the two alone. Hayabusa tells Inodai that it was finally time for him to go, it was his time. Unlike the younger Inodai who cried when he assumed Hayabusa was dead, Inodai gives him a grieved smile and takes his master's paw, and thanks him for everything. Hayabusa admits how proud he is of Inodai, before turning away into the distance to die alone in peace with no regrets. Inodai thinks of all the people of his life: Inoichi, Ino, Riko, Saigo, Makoto, Yoruha, Yuki, Sukuno, Hitomi, Hakuro and Hayabusa and smiles. Inodai and Yoruha adopt a young girl named Miyuko who's parents died during the war when she was a baby. Inodai uses some of his own blood to enable her to inherit his kekai genkai, and is training her to become the new Senmatsu clan head. Relationships Character Opinions Good Guys Team 3 Tomoyo Haruno: Inodai has talked to her on a few occasions, but he truly has no opinion about her Asao Nagi: He had Asao and his brothers in his class, he was disruptive so it's difficult for Inodai to talk to him. Kaoru: n/a Riko: One of Inodai's closest friend. They were friends since the academy, and they became team mates. They remain close even in the present. He often relies on Riko for support, and goes to her first when he has a problem. They share an older sister younger brother relationship. Team 6 Yume Senju: n/a Shou Senju: n/a Takuma Hyuga: n/a Makoto: Makoto and Inodai were good friends growing up, and are still good friends now. They often joke about their heights, because in their younger days Inodai was taller than Makoto, unlike the present. Though they don't always see each other, they share a close friendship. Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto: Naruto was one of Inodai's students in the academy, and he was a badly behaved student. He cannot take Naruto seriously, and just gets annoyed by him. Haruno Sakura: He was fond of Sakura in the academy, being one of the only well behaved students in his class. Grown older they both discuss medical ninjutsu and work together on occasion. Uchiha Sasuke: He knew of Ino's crush on him, but payed no attention to Sasuke. Sai: He became Inodai's nephew in law, and they got along decently. Yamato: They know each other, but they aren't friends. Team Saigo Chīsana Kokuro: She was in his class, but he couldn't really remember much about her. He figured they could maybe talk about dogs together, but they never do. Kaze Nagi: Another Nagi who was in his class. Kaze was a decent student, but misbehaved too. Masaki: Student in his class, no opinion. Saigo Kaminaga: Inodai considers Saigo one of his best friends, if not best friend. They were put in the same team together alongside Riko. While Makoto Riko and Saigo sometimes ignored him, Saigo and Inodai had a brother like bond. Despite coming from rival clans at war, they put that behind them and remain close friends. Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba: One of his students, he disliked Kiba because he was so loud and disruptive. Akamaru: He likes dogs, so he likes Akamaru. Hyuuga Hinata: He liked having a quiet student in his class, but besides that he has no opinion about her. Aburame Shino: N/A Team 10 Nara Shikamaru: Since he was not part of the Shika-Ino-Chou trio he didn't have much to do with the others. But as a child he followed his brother Shikaku and Chōza around. Shikamaru calls Inodai Inodai-occhan (uncle Inodai). Akimichi Choji: Like for Shikamaru, Inodai is called Inodai-occhan by him. He appears to be very fond of Choji, and the two get along very well. Yamanaka Ino: Ino is Inodai's niece, and they are very close. India would spoil Ino growing up, and he still does to this day. He babysat her a lot too. He teaches her a lot, for he believes she might have inherited the Flesh Disintegration jutsu, but he was wrong. The two remain very close. Sand Siblings Gaara: Scares him. Kankurou: N/A Temari: N/A Karasu (a.k.a. The Crow; Kankuro's puppet): N/A Team Gai Rock Lee: N/A Hyuuga Neji: N/A TenTen: N/A Team 15 Sawaii Hitomi: The two are medic ninja, and he had Sawaii in his class. While she wasn't a good student and wasn't well behaved, they have mutual respect and they work together often. Ren Hibiki: N/A Seimei Izanami: Since he considers Hitomi like his own daughter, since she loves Seimei he wonders if he should consider him his son-in-law... first world problems... Yoruha Shin: Inodai and Yoruha were friends in the academy. Years later as adults when they meet each other again, Inodai grows a crush on Yoruha. After a while Inodai fell helplessly in love with Yoruha, and becomes very jealous when he flirts with someone that's not him. He loves him with all his heart. Ebisu's Group Konohamaru: N/A Udon: N/A Moegi: N/A Sensei Hatake Kakashi: Inodai was in Kakashi's class, but he never spoke to him. As adults they still don't talk, but after time they become borderline friends and Inodai has a great deal of respect for Kakashi. Sarutobi Asuma: Inodai was in Asuma's class, but they never really were friends or anything. Umino Iruka: They worked together in the academy as teachers, and they respected each other a lot, becoming friends. Yuuhi Kurenai: N/A Baki: N/A Maitou Gai: As children Gai believed that Inodai was a girl, and thus in Rock Lee Sakura style he constantly confessed his love to him, even though Inodai had no such feelings. Once Inodai explained that he was in fact a boy, Gai wasn't quite so interested. They become good friends, while Inodai is a little intimidated by him. Ebisu: N/A Yuki Nagi: Yuki Nagi was Inodai's sensei. He has a great deal of respect for her, but is also a little scared of her. Kō Hayabusa: Inodai's second teacher. India is fiercely loyal to him, and idolises him, and it becomes rather unhealthy. Hayabusa insisted Inodai keeping his hair long, and wants Inodai to keep his house clean at all times. India agrees with everything Hayabusa says or does, and does whatever he asks of him. He also shows to care a lot about him, letting him live in his house rather than outside. Proctors Morino Ibiki: N/A Mitarashi Anko: Scares him. Gekkou Hayate: N/A Shiranui Genma: N/A Other Shinobi Fumihiko Yamanaka: '''Inodai babysat Fumihiko when he was little and when his mother was alive. India knew that his second cousin was very shy, but he always chattered to him excitedly and played with his long hair, and shy Inodai was also more open to his little cousin then others. When things became busy in the village and Fumie was sick, Inodai had to work extra and thus couldn't come to see his cousin, or try and help Fumie get better. Inodai got to see Fumihiko more years later when he turned fifteen. He still loved his cousin dearly but noticed how much he had changed. He was a little sad that Fumihiko didn't like him and didn't trust him, but he remained loving and supportive and they eventually regained their close bond. Fumihiko enjoys teasing Inodai and often tricks him into helping with a scheme he wants to pull off. Fumihiko often requests Inodai to help him train his Clan skills and Medical skills, to which Inodai happily obliges to. Fumie Yamanaka: Inodai's 1st cousin once removed, he knew Fumie well thanks to Santa, and they eventually gained a close bond. Inodai often babysat her son Fumihiko, so they saw each other often. Due to all the missions he had now that he was a jounin, he was unable to visit her while she was ill. He often blames himself for her death. Hagane Kotetsu: Friends. Kamizuki Izumo: Friends. Tatami Iwashi: N/A Yamashiro Aoba: N/A Izumo: ? Two Izumos? Anra Nagi: Is intimidated by him, but respects him. Gunshin Sarutobi: Gunshin often helped with Yuki's team, and Inodai quite liked him and respected him. He was very sad when he died. Kitomi Toho Shuzoko: N/A Harutomi Toho Shuzoko: N/A Fumihiko Yamanaka: Inodai's cousin. He gets along well with him, but he is often teased and manipulated by him, most of which he doesn't appreciate. Miharu Senmatsu: He is very close to his mother, often being called a mummy's boy. He inherited her kekkai genkai, and she spent some time teaching him how to use it. He often goes to his mum for support. Inosōdai Yamanaka: He was never very close to his father, but always wanted to make him proud. Zakuro Nagi: N/A Natsuko Hyuga: N/A Matsuko: He became her friend, but they never became close. Kaname Hatake: N/A Ranmaru: N/A Steph: N/A Mi Izumi: He allowed Mi to live in his house while she visited Konoha. While he was polite and hospital to her, she showed no respect or interest in him. '''The Three Legendary Sannin Jiraiya: N/A Orochimaru: N/A Tsunade: She scares him. Mist Village People Inari: N/A Tazuna: N/A Tsunami (Inari's Mother): N/A The Kage Former Hokage: N/A 4th Kazekage (Gaara's Father): N/A Other Random People (like assistants or other students) Shizune: He and Shizune get along well, often working together. Matsuri: N/A Dan (Tsunade's Deceased Fiance): N/A Nawaki (Tsunade's Deceased Brother): N/A Yashamaru (Gaara's uncle): N/A Chiyo (Sasori's grandmother): N/A BAD GUYS Akatsuki Leader/Pein: Scared of, and despises for destroying the village. Konan: While he knew she was part of the Akatsuki, he never hated her or anything. He had a feeling she wasn't quite evil. Akasuna no Sasori: N/A Deidara: N/A Hidan: N/A Kakuzu: N/A Uchiha Itachi: Very fearful of him. Hoshigaki Kisame: N/A Tobi: N/A. But he did know Obito Uchiha, and his heart sank when he found out who Tobi really was. Zetsu: Hates. Sound Team Kinuta Dosu: N/A Abumi Zaku: N/A Tsuchi Kin: N/A Team Kabuto Yakushi Kabuto: N/A Tsurugi Misumi: N/A Akadou Yoroi: N/A The Sound Five Jirobou: N/A Kidomaru: N/A Ukon: N/A Sakon: N/A Tayuya: N/A Kaguya Kimimaro: N/A Rogue Ninja Momochi Zabuza: N/A Haku: N/A Demon Brothers: N/A Gatou: N/A Zouri: N/A Waraji: N/A Random Bad Guys Touji Mizuki: N/A Uchiha Madara: Scared of Team Snake/Hawk Juugo: N/A Karin: N/A Hoozuki Suigetsu: N/A Movies Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Inodai makes an appearance in the hospital treating two people. He appears to be watching what Naruto, Amaru and Shinnō were doing and listening to their conversation, and reappears at the end sitting beside Jiraiya, reading one of his book before slamming it shut on the ground, red faced. Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Inodai makes an appearance at Naruto and Sai's recovery party in the hospical, putting some bandages on Sai and wincing when Sakura slaps Sai and Naruto. Naruto 6: Road to ninja Inodai and his team appeared in Road to Ninja. He became very confident and flirtatious. He never stuttered, and was talkative, unlike the shy and quiet normal Inodai. He wore black leather pants, a black top under a white coat and a pink scarf around his neck. His hair was cut short, but his bangs remained the same. He is alongside his teammate Riko, going for a drink when he spots Yoruha and tries to get his attention, but to no avail. From this encounted, Sakura states, flashing badk to Inodai Riko and Yoruha, that despite having changed personalities, everyone's ties and feelings were all the same, as well as nosebleedingg at the gay duo. Naruto 7: The Last Spin-offs Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth! He appears frequently in the spin off manga. His first appearance is in episode/chapter 9: Neji and Hinata. His student Hakuro is seen cheering for Hinata in the Hyuga household, and Inodai can been see asking him kindly to calm down. He appears again in chapter/episode 11: S-class mission sitting on a blanket with him team, but he is starring at Yoruha with little hearts around his head, he ends up getting dragged into the madness but wants to stay out of it. He gives a disgruntled Hayabusa to team Guy in episode 14: Animal watcher, and at the end of it retrieving Hayabusa again. In episode 17: Gai Maito Hokage, he wears the green costume like the others, but says that he was very embarrassed by it. He has important role in episode 22: Make-Out Kiss-Kiss Cutesy Lovey-Dovey Cuddly Heart-Throb where he and his two team mates find the scroll and each look at it. Inodai falls in love with Riko who falls for Saigo who falls to Makoto who falls for Yoruha who falls for Inodai. At the end of it, they return to normal and Inodai apologises profusely to Riko, then then curses himself for not taking advantage of Yoruha also being in love with him. In episode 32: Konoha Academy he appears dressed as a teacher talking to Makoto. In episode 36: Adults! he is one of the sensei of which team Guy test out. Tenten Rock Lee and Neji all end up being very rebellious, exaggerating how wishy washy Inodai is and how he cannot get his students to behave. When Tenten and Rock Lee go back in time in episode 37: Time Warp they meet a much young Inodai, alongside his team mates Yoruha and Makoto. Inodai and Yoruha's shy personalities of the past were made a parody, having the two cower behind team mates and Rock Lee commenting "How the heck didn't they hook up as kids?!" and giving them "spoilers" on how they become a couple as adults, both scream at this. Quotes *(To Kakashi) "Ino is my niece, I taught her all that." *(To Yuki) "Sensei... please forgive me... again..." *(To himself) "Hitomi may be strong physically, but her speed is too low to keep up with Kitomi, but that might be her key to winning." *(To Riko) "I-I guess your students are very talented, right?" *(To Tsunade) "W-we accept the two team mission, T-Tsunade-sama!" *(To himself) "M-my goodness, he is amazing..." *(To himself) "No! Don't you dare think about such things!" *(To Inoichi) "I have to take part in this war, Ichi-nii! I have to be strong for the village!" *(To Yoruha) "I-I beleive that you are the best shinobi I've ever met..." *(To Ko Hayabusa) "No! No! No! Don't leave me! You can't leave me, sensei!" * (To Ko Hayabusa) "S-sensei? How can it be? How? How? How?" * (To Yoruha) "I love you, Yoruha-kun!" * (To Ko Hayabusa) "Thanks you sensei, for everything." * (To himself) "All I have left is my clan... I must give everything in me to serve it... but I just hope everyone knows they've been loved..." Trivia *Ino, meaning "boar" and Dai meaning "last born", so his name became Inodai. And "Yamanaka" meaning "in the middle of the mountain". *He loves Yoruha Shin. *Inodai Yamanaka is gay. *He used to play with Ino when she was little. * He is best friends with Riko. *Acording to data books: **Inodai's hobbies are sewing and cultivating flowers **His favorite food is Bean soup and chocolates. **In first Shippuden data book, he wishes to fight Saigo, but in the second no one. **He has completed 70 official missions in total. Reference Yoruha Shin belongs to SawaiiStillDoll on Deviantart Gallery Chibi inodai by tamandomar4ever-d79t3ht.jpg Chunin inodai screenshot by tamandomar4ever-d7bz80j.jpg Chuunin inodai by tamandomar4ever-d7mg8wt.jpg IMG 0021.jpg Inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d75wtrh.jpg Nani by tamandomar4ever-d7fwuw3.jpg Ready for the war by tamandomar4ever-d79skax.jpg Scan 23.jpeg Scan 24.jpeg Scan 27.jpeg Watashi ga tatakau koto ni naru by tamandomar4ever-d7gcown.jpg Young inodai yamanaka by tamandomar4ever-d7a18ig.jpg